1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management device, an information processing system, a management method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various applications run on an image forming apparatus. An application that runs on the image forming apparatus is, for example, a program included in a firmware of the image forming apparatus in advance or a program additionally installed later. When these applications are treated as an optional product, there is need to allow a user to use only an application for which a fee was paid by the user. Therefore, there has been proposed the scheme that proves payment of the fee by the user with a license file when an installed program is activated or a program is additionally installed.
The activation or installation of the optional product causes the management costs for the IT manager increase. In the light of this case, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4454280 discloses a system that manages a license in an authentication device, and installs an application after confirming the number of licenses in the authentication device. Also, a technique is envisioned in which installation is simultaneously instructed from the application on a PC to a plurality of the image forming apparatus
Device configuration date in the image forming apparatus may be changed due to the purchase of a new image forming apparatus by the user. In this case, the IT manager needs to reconfigure the distribution instructions of the application corresponding to the image forming in which the data has been changed. Thus, the management cost for the IT manager cannot be reduced.